


Cry for Release

by FrozenHispanic



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHispanic/pseuds/FrozenHispanic
Summary: To get what he wants from Marius, Armand must be a good boy and ask nicely.
Relationships: Armand/Marius de Romanus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cry for Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I would like to preface this work by confessing that I'm quite new to this series and am literally only halfay through QotD so far. So I don't actually know much about the events leading up to Armand and Marius reuniting later on. It is up to the reader to decide when and where this story takes place. Quite frankly, I didn't really care. I wrote this purely for the porn, so the plot didn't really matter.
> 
> Obligatory warning for underage(?) sex and heavy themes of incest. If you're not as perverted as I am and you don't enjoy this kind of stuff then please read this at your own risk!
> 
> Additional disclaimer: I do Not condone acts of p*dophila or incest irl; I'm just fine with it here because these characters are fictional vampires and Armand is really not a minor at all. :)
> 
> P.S. I apologize for the really long opening note - I really need to learn concision. Please enjoy! <3

"M-Master," Armand panted impatiently. "Master, please."

"Please, what, my dear?" Marius replied, wolfish grin spread across his face as he cradled his darling's head in his left hand. Between their stomachs, Armand's cock pulsated and wept. The poor boy had been teased for nearly an hour at this point, and still his Master had yet to give him what he truly wanted. Instead, he remained half-sheathed inside Armand, ceasing to push forward.

"You are cruel sometimes, Father, with the way you make me wait," Armand accused, little bow mouth pursed in a frustrated pout. How Marius adored making his child scowl, touching and teasing him until he had no choice but to beg for it.

Marius chuckled. "Cruel, perhaps, but is the release not a thousand times sweeter once you've earned it?" Below him, Armand trembled with desperation, aching for friction. The child closed his eyes and whimpered, cheeks flushed as deep as they could get. "Ask nicely, and I'll give it to you."

Armand's brows knitted together. An exasperated puff of air escaped his swollen lips. "Master, I am begging you to give it to me. I am asking you nicely. I've been good, have I not? Why must you continue with this torture?"

Poor Armand, lying there helpless as Marius only laughed at his insistance. "Why do you laugh now? Does it amuse you so to see me hurt?" With every word he muttered, his tone picked up more and more accusation. His little chest heaved upwards as he struggled to keep his breaths calm. 

Slowly, carefully, Marius placed a finger below Armand's chin and dragged it along his sternum. "Patience, little one. I only tease, you know this." His fingernail grazed through the tiny trail of reddish-brown hair that stretched from the base of his cock to his belly button, and Armand couldn't hide his arousal. "Besides, I know you well. I wouldn't do this if I knew you hated it."

Armand couldn't deny his Master's observation. He did appreciate the work Marius put into his preparations, and he certainly loved the copius amounts of attention that every single body part received. It was the vulnerability that made him ache and wince, the utter humiliation of having to ask his Master out loud for something each time he wanted it. No matter how many times they did this - a hundred, a thousand, a trillion - it would never become less embarrassing to beg for his release.

"Please, Master," he said once more, shaking his head. "I can't take this anymore." A blood-tinted tear slid out of his eye and traveled down the side of his face. Marius gave a sympathetic little murmur, swiping the wetness away with his thumb. He sighed loudly then nodded his head.

"Very well," he answered. "You need not cry, my darling. I will give what you want." He pushed forward and fed the rest of his cock into Armand's tight little body. The child yelped, wringing his arms tight around his Master's broad shoulders. A few more tears fell from his widened eyes, this time out of relief. Marius drew back out and carefully thrust back into him. 

"Faster, harder-!" Amand gasped, voice catching in his throat. He wrapped his short legs around his Master's hips, and Marius felt his muscles violently shake against him. 

"You are a greedy child," Marius teased, to which Armand replied with an irritated moan. Both of them smiled briefly before Marius finally picked up his pace, and Armand let out a delighted cry. Seeing this, Marius decided to reach between their bodies and wrap his hand around the boy's length. And gods, the sound his darling made once he made contact... his angel was irresistible, perfect in every way.

"I love you, my angel," Marius cooed softly. "So small, so absolutely wonderful. You're such a good boy for me." And how beautiful it was to watch Armand redden even deeper at the praise, turning his face to the side shyly. It never failed to amaze Marius how quickly his boy could change his behaviour from base to bashful if he said the right words. He planted kiss after kiss on his cheeks, mouth, and neck, feeling his body tighten with pleasure underneath him.

"Master, I love you too, I- aah!" Armand squeaked loudly, gritting his teeth when Marius thrust upwards and hit that very sensitive spot within him. His Master took note of this, then canted his hips in the same way a second time.

"Is that it, darling?" He asked, lowering his face so that their foreheads pressed together. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes, Master-" Armand wailed, clinging to his Master's body and arching into him as far as he could. "-So good. I'm... I'm almost..." 

Marius grunted, thrusting with all his might and quickening the movements of his hand. A small amount of blood sweat began to well at his temples, dripping down to his jawline and dampening his golden hair. Armand pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning into his Master's open mouth. The two of them moved in time with each other, and soon enough Armand was on the edge, little face scrunched up and eyes screwed shut.

"Release," Marius commanded eagerly. "Come on now, darling, let's have it." 

And boy, did Armand have it. The child gave a loud, lingering cry as he came, seed spilling everywhere. A sticky, wet heat spread between them as Marius continued to move against him. Softly, Marius whispered little praises into the boy's ear, milking the last of it out of him. Once Armand's orgasm finally came to a halt, he felt the muscles in his thighs go limp against his lower back. 

"Amadeo, my beloved son... how impossibly beautiful you look when you spend," Marius groaned appreciatively. Tentatively, he slowed his pace. "Should I stop?" He asked. By this point, Armand had gone completely lax underneath him and he did not want to tire the child past his limits. But Armand shook his head profusely, reaching up and pulling his Master back down towards him.

"No, no, Master, please finish," he croaked. "Finish inside me, I beg you."

And so Marius lifted Armand up by the hips and continued to thrust into him. Armand closed his eyes and whimpered weakly, loving the sensation of his Master's cock inside him and not wanting it to end. "Father, Father," he repeated over and over like a mantra, delicate little hands clenching at the sheets below him. 

Quietly, Marius's hips snapped up a couple more times before he made a hushed groan and spilled his load into Armand's strained and quivering body. The air around them overflowed with the sounds of their moaning and laboured breathing, and finally he was done. He stared down at his boy with an overwhelming adoration, almost not wanting to withdraw but knowing that he eventually had to. Armand frowned and let out a little whine as his Master pulled out of him, but quickly his disappointment turned to shock when Marius took his cock in his hand again, swiping his thumb over the swollen tip.

"Please, Master, it's too much-!" Armand cried, muscles tightenting once again from the overstimulation. His forehead and chest glistened with tinted sweat, and his cheeks were almost as dark as his hair. Marius grinned and finally let go, sitting back against the headboard and opening his arms for Armand to crawl into. Promptly, Armand came towards him, slumping against his Master's broad chest with a feeble groan.

"My beautiful little boy," Marius sighed, carding his fingers through Armand's mussed hair. "Still as breathtaking as the very first time I took you."

"I love you, Father," Armand replied. Tears began to slide down from his cheeks and onto Marius's bare chest. "Please, never stop taking me."

Marius chuckled softly, pressing his little lover's head flush against himself. They held close to each other, naked and exhausted and tired enough to drfit asleep. "I promise, my precious one," he whispered into the abundance of auburn locks underneath his chin. He planted a reassuring kiss on the top of his child's head. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!
> 
> and to Mrs. Rice I love you so much please don't try and sue me xoxo


End file.
